Just Maybe
by ItsGottaBeYouu
Summary: This is a story about Katie Martin, who just moved to London with her bestfriend, Ashley.   Little does she know that she'll be encountering with one of the hottest boys from the band One Direction.


Hey Guys! (: This is my very first fanfiction! & i wanted to know if im maybe good enough, lol. so it would be great if you guys could give me some reviews & suggesstions of how to improve my writing!

i hope you guys like it! please review & lemme know! (:  
>xx, Amber!<p>

* * *

><p>Just Maybe. . .<br>Chapter 1

I had just moved into London with my best friend, Ashley. We just bought the best apartment, in the heart of the city! The view was amazing, you could basically see everything and beyond. We moved from a small town to study abroad. I was going into anything I could to do with medicine, while Ashley was into fashion designing.

"Katie, help me get this suitcase into the room!" screamed Ashley down the hall. Her boyfriend Mark should be here to help, but I guess he's running late from work.

"Okay! Im coming!" I ran out of my room, to help her with the suitcase. It was so heavy, I felt proud when we pushed the suitcase into the living room, with our last breaths.

It was 7pm on a good Thursday evening, the sun was just setting. "I think we should celebrate our new arrival in this apartment, Ash" I said with the biggest grin on my face, waiting for her answer. After a while, she hesitated while I gave her the puppy dog eyes. "naah, it's okay, I think I'll stay here and wait for Mark…". I grabbed my coat, and muttered whatever to her when I shut the door behind me. Mark was always such a dick to me and her! I don't see why she keeps going back to him. . .

It started to get a bit cold out, so I decided to go to Starbucks and grab a nice hot coffee. Mmm. The thought of coffee, just made me smile. I walked a couple more blocks, and finally found the lingering smell of fresh coffee, inviting me in for some. It was a bit expensive, but it was totally worth it. As I ordered, I sat down next to a window, and started to think. Thinking about everything.

"Order up! White chocolate mocha with two extra shots of espresso and a pump of toffee nut!" someone called. I raised my hand as I got up, and grabbed the drink to walk out.

The chill of the wind gusted out at me. I stood outside of the shop for a minute and took a deep breath. I took a sip of my coffee, and started walking the opposite direction of the apartment. I took my iPod out and inserted the earphones, and started to listen to music on shuffle. I was looking down most of the time; no one was out at this time at all. It felt nice just walking down the next few blocks alone.

I took a sip and kept walking, keeping into my own business. When suddenly I ran into someone, dropping my hot coffee all over someone! "Ahhh!" He screamed. The coffee now was seeping through his clothes, revealing a slight toned and muscular body of his. I examined him while I was standing there in shock. The white shirt he was wearing with dark blue jeans, was now a tintish brown color. He held it outward as quickly as he could, trying not to burn himself. His face was like heaven. You could see the perfectness of him staring down and holding his shirt in disgust. He glanced up at me, showing me his greenish-blue eyes. His messy chocolate brown hair was . . . amazing. I stared at him for a while, noticing that he was blankly staring back. I quickly stuttered, "I, I, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you coming my way". He replied with a sexy huskiness in his voice, "It's okay, its mostly my fault". He smiled, displaying two perfect dimples indented on his cheeks.

Harry's Pov

"Its okay, its mostly my fault". I said back to her, smiling. She was beautiful. She had coffee colored eyes. Her long brown hair was tucked behind her ear, showing the earphones she had on. She smiled back nervously, thinking about what to say back to me. That smile was to die for!

It was her fault, but I didn't want to say anything. She then finally spoke, "Lemme make it up to you, by buying you a shirt from the mall?" I could tell she felt a little bit uneasy asking me, but I took the offer. "Sure," I laughed and held out my hand, "Im Harry, and you are?" she grabbed a hold of my hand. Her touch was so soft and delicate, I adored it. "Katie," she replied. I could tell she felt awkward, knowing that my other hand was holding my shirt out ward, to not get the hotness from the coffee on me. I looked around to see any paparazzi lurking around, thank goodness there weren't any. She obviously didn't know who I was. Maybe I could get a chance to talk to her, as me.


End file.
